


Little John

by TobiTuna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Moving to Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiTuna/pseuds/TobiTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING.  Basically all Striders want John.  (And additional relationships.)  In this version, Dirk is the older son of Bro.  (Yes I know Dirk is practically Bro)  I'm just winging this shit without thinking.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Your name is John Egbert and your DAD got a promotion in Texas. Luckily, you have a best bro in Texas. Even better, you are moving into the same city as him. How sweet is that?! The whole plain ride you couldn't sit still for even a second. You FINALLY get to see this mysterious Dave Strider.  Time to take off the mask, Davey.  

You should work on the whole nickname thing, John.  They take more balls than Ms. Pac on one quarter.

The flight was well over four hours.  Your Dad had fallen asleep not a minute on the plane.  You guys did get up pretty early for this flight.  Your half sister Jane was writing on a note pad and reading a book.  Her arms wrapped around Lil' Seb the bunny rabbit.  It turns out a close friend of her's also live in Texas near our designated place.  Dad had already bought a house on a trip to Texas when he was told of his promotion.  He said it was on the outskirt of Dallas and a lot more roomy than our old home.

When, finally, the plane landed, you pushed your way around the thongs of people with your carry-on bag clutched to your chest.  You try to stand on your tip toes to see the unmistakable platinum blonde hair of a Strider.  No luck,  You go to the waiting chars and stand on top of one to get a bigger range of view.  You see Jane jump and hug a large man with the strikingly familiar blonde hair.

"Dirk!" she squeals.

He wraps a casual hand around her waist and hoisted her up in a small spin.  An older man, like the younger one, shook hands with Dad.  You remember them being Dave's brother and Bro.  Your heart drops seeing them but no Dave was standing around them.  You hop off of the chair and made the sad trudge to the happy group.  Just seeing them makes you jealous.

"Isn't this great, John?" Jane asked you.

You shrugged.

Jane frowned and notice your lack of a certain friend but that frown slowly turned into a coy smile.

"You know," her voice dropped to a secretive level, "you should probably give him another corny joke  Maybe then he'll appear."

You hiss at her.  A strong pair of arms hugged your waist and pulled you off the ground.

"Damn, Egderp, so short and light," the voice tickled your ear.  "I might as well use you as a stuffed bear at night."

You smile at the familiar voice.  "Dave!"  You wriggled in his hug to turn around to see his face.

He set you down.  The moment your shoes touched the ground, you spun on your heels and hugged him.  Was he always this tall?  No matter.  You hugged him tightly.  As tight as your small arms can muster.

"Oh no!" Dave called out dramaticly, "I'm being strangled."

You laughed and let him go.  He flashed you a genuine smile, a real one.  Not the fake Strider one.

"Come on," Bro called.  "Time to see your new house."

We all fallowed him to his rusted down car, all packed into the seats.  Jane ended up sitting in Dirk's lap, both of them blushing madly, or at least Jane did.  Dirk just looked out the window.


	2. Two

You all unloaded your things in the new house. The furniture were already in place with the help of the Striders. Dave grabbed your hand and tugged you up to your room. Stumbling up a spiral star case, a mad dash down a long hall, Dave flung open a set of doors. The walls were painted a soft green, your favorite color. Green slime printed on your bed sheets and pillow case. A desk was set up with your computer and several books. Everything in its own place and in order. But that's not everything.

Dave took you to the long window and opened it.  It lead out to a balcony.  Your breath was taken away by the view.  Just over the tree tops, you could see Dallas with the sun setting behind the large city.  Dave took your hips and you spread your arms.

"I'm flying, Jack," you said before you fell in a fit of giggles. Dave's face kept strait tho.  "No homo," you said wiping a stray tear.

"No," Dave disagreed. "All the homo, John.  All of it."

"Dave," you complained.

He messed with your hair.  "Just kidding, midget."

"I'm not that short!" you protested.

"Keep saying that and your nose will grow a mile long," he rolled his head on his shoulder.

You pout your lips.  Dave cups your chin.  "Don't do that.  I might kiss it." He shifts closer.  "Like this."  His lips brush against yours.  You flail against his chest.  he tumbles back laughing like a hyena.

"That's not funny!" you yell at him, then mumble under your breath, "I'm not a homo."

"Boys," Dad called from down stars.  "Dinner time."

You and Dave raced down to the kitchen, Dave wining knowing where everything from helping Dad unpacked before you and Jane moved in.  Speaking of Jane, she was engrossed deeply with Dirk talking about something you guess will bore you.  Dad and Bro already had the table set and you all sat down.  Dad and Bro at the foot and head of the table.  Jane and Dirk across each other while you sit next to Dirk with Dave across from you near the foot with Bro. 

It started with pleasant chats and conversation.  Then Dirk got into a deep conversation with Dad about technology or something.  You really don't care.  Something brushed your foot under the table.  You ignored it until it became constant.  You glance at its owner.  Bro's face was in its neutral poker face, chiming a comment to Dirk's and Dad's conversation only to be ignored.  You try ignoring him, but his foot trailed up your leg.  Hit toes grabbed a hold of your pant leg and rubbed against it.  You feel yourself reacting to him in a few moments.  You try to give him a warning look but you don't know if he got it through those pointy shades.


	3. Three

Later, your Dad had assigned you to do the dishes as Dirk volunteered to help you.  You did the washing as he did the drying and putting away.  You were thinking about Bro's strange activity and how you struggled to hide your turn on at the table.  Apparently this thinking caused you to stop your washing.

"Yo, little Egbert," he waved his hand in your face.  "You in there, bro?"

You snapped to.  "Yea, I'm fine," flashing him a smile.

He traced your jaw.  Your face warmed up.  Your mind blanked out of thought and your body froze in place.

"You got some soap on you," he went back to his drying.

"Oh," you said softly.  Why do you feel this way?  Were you expecting a bit more?  You shake your head.  No, you are not a homosexual.  

The moment you drained out the sink and he put the last dish away, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pinned you against the sink side.  You squeaked as his hips was pressed against you.  Being a slight high difference it was against your stomach.

"Silent, John," he whisper.  "I'll wait for your time."

He left.  Just like that.  With a hard on.  Just perfect.

~oOo~

Dave was staying for the night, which is awesome!  You have waited nearly your whole life for this.  You had spread out the blankets on the living room floor in front of the TV.  You two were playing the video games you had unpacked.  The others are in a different box or haven't been shipped yet.  After several hours, it was late, and you two were very bored from playing the same game over.

"Hey, John," Dave said, his eyes not leaving the TV screen, "you know whats even more fun than video games?"

"What," you say, your eyes doing the same.

He paused the game.  He pushed you down on your back, straddling your thigh.  He leans down to your ear.  His breath brushing your hair and tickling your ear.

"Making love," his voice was soft and warm to your skin.

You closed your eyes.  Imagine his lips to yours.  Skin against skin.  His voice comforting you.  Him.  He's perfect.  Perfect jaw.  Perfect lips.  Perfect voice.  Perfect body.  perfect everything.  God you just want to-

Cold air met your stomach accompanied with soft lips kissing your plump belly.  Air hissed through your teeth as you glanced down.  You can just see is thick lashes under his shades.  No scar.  Then why does he hide his eyes?

He looks up at you and wiggled his tongue at you.  Oh god, oh god.  You're hard again.  You moaned lightly at him.  You want more.  Oh god, so much more.

"Do you want me to?"

What kind of question is that?

You moaned, "Yes.  Do it before I go mad."

He smirks, "Where's your 'not a homosexual rant' that I ever so love to pick at?"

"Gog damnit, Dave!" you hissed.  You swear he is trying to get under your skin.

He made a quick job of discarding your shirt to the side.  He kissed down your neck.  Your hands clutching at his shirt and hair, pushing him into your skin.  His fingers teased your sides causing you to buck up, your pants tight on you.  He plays with one of your nipples, pinching and pushing it like a button, while his mouth occupied the other.  His tongue working magic, swirling it around.  You were already a moaning mess, breath coming as a pant.  You moaned out his name over and over like it was the key to everything imaginable.  

Dave unzipped your pants and rid of them too, allowing yourself some freedom, but even your boxers made it uncomfortable.  You tug at his shirt until he got the message, pulling it over his head showing off his tanned, toned body.  Oh gog, you want him all over you.  He rid of his skinny jeans, his boxers formed a desirable tent.  He trailed kisses and licks down to your hips.  Stopping only to leave his blue mark on your soft skin.  Throwing your legs on either side of his head over his shoulder.  His hot breath over the cotton cloth that separates him and your pulsing heat.  

His hands cupping your hips, mouth wide open, he took you in, damping the cotton.  You squirmed.  Waking up Jane or Dad would be bad.

Dave's amazing tongue swirled your head and ran down the underside, finding all the right places.  Applying the right pressure.  You grabbed a fistful of his hair.  You bucked into his mouth, warm and damp against your once dry cotton boxers.  His fingers teased under the band, leaving a promise of getting rid of the last article in your path.  

Dave gets off of you to remove his last article of clothing.  You quickly did the same.  You made a low moan when he pulled you into his lap.  His fingers made their way down your back and down to your arse.  Pushing one favorable digit made you a mess all over again.  Your forehead to his shoulder, panting your moans.  He kisses your ear, wiggling his finger inside you.  You flicked your hips at his finger, crying out when he presses a second digit.  He covers your mouth with his and scissor inside you.  You could only say his name to his lips, no other words came from you.

He picks up your arse to hover over his hard on.  You pressed down onto him before he could ease you around his length.  You cried out around the tongue that was stroking yours.  He coax your hips into riding him once the pain faded to pleasure.  You made the painful movement up and down length.  Dave coos how well you are doing into your ear.

"You're so tight," he would moan.

You can feel his temptation to just ram into you without a second thought.  You moaned to him to fuck you hard, his cock twitching inside of you.  You stopped abruptly with your arse taking him up and touching his hips.  You cross your arms and pouted.  He smiles slowly, knowing what you want.

Pushing you off and on all fours, he towers over you, pressing his head against your round arse.  A slap snapped across the round flesh making you clench around him.  He moans and just ram into you with out mercy.  You grabbed onto the blankets on the ground, your face being shoved into a pillow.  You clench your jaw tightly and reached back to him.  He filled the gaps between your fingers and continued on inside you.  

You came first, splattering all over the sheets, tightening around him causing him to cum inside you.  You fall into his arms as he pulls you away from the dirtied sheets.  He sets you on his lap moving damp hair away from your forehead and kissing your neck.

"You did so well," he murmured.  "You're such a good boy John.  I love you."

You took a deep breath.  "I love you, too, Dave."


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Dave fucking Strider.

You've known John for a long time now.  You two met on PesterChum, quickly becoming close friends.  Ever since that first video call, you fell madly in love with that buck-toothed dork.  He's so goddamn adorable.  No, he's a- _dork-_ able.   And last night was totally worth it.

You cleaned up the sheets and got some decent clothes on both of your tired body, but not before kissing his aching arse.  He squirmed and sighed as you do so.  You cuddle with him until you fall asleep with his head tucked under your chin.  You woke up empty handed.  You got up to see he's in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon.  You come behind him and hug him lightly around his neck.

"That was too close," he says.  "Jane gave me a funny look before leaving.  Dad left a note saying we should be more quiet when playing video games."

You snort, "Video games" then attacked his neck.  You turned off the stove and steered him to a clean counter top and sat him on top.

You admit that last night, you didn't make his experience very enjoyable, just  skip over to the fucking.  Today, you'll do a better job.

You kissed him tenderly, cupping his face.  He sighed into your touch and wiggled forward until his knees were on either side of you.  You nibble on his lower lip, chapped from the hot air.  He sighed again, practically melting on the counter and it's not even noon yet.  He went to pull down your shorts.  You slap his hand away.  His face twisted but was smoothed out by kisses.  You suck on his lower lip, pulling away slightly and let go with a small pop.

You both hear the door open and Jane calling she's home and the sound of Dirk's voice echoes off tge walls.  Quick thinking leands you to dragging John into the closet and finishing him off with a hasty handjob.

You listen for tge right moment to exit the closet.  Turns out they didn't come near the kitchen.  You both wolfed down the food and got dressed.

You need to be more careful.  Especially because Big Daddy Egbert is not likely to take you two very well.


	5. Note. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update. !n!

I am sad to say i am suffering from a huge writers block and it have been almost a year now.  I am super sorry!  I have tried warm up writings and several other things that should help.  It would really love it if someone can comment a way to get around a writer's block.

On second note, (some may see it as another excuse on why I'm not writing) I am currently going through a change of schedule and building changes so I honestly have a shit load of homework and trying to find the class rooms i need to find and that eats up after study time to free write and warm up writing.  I am terribly sorry.

Again, help on getting rid of this block would be deeply appreciated.

I am sorry this is not a story(finfiction?) update.


	7. Note. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update. !n!

I am sad to say i am suffering from a huge writers block and it have been almost a year now.  I am super sorry!  I have tried warm up writings and several other things that should help.  It would really love it if someone can comment a way to get around a writer's block.

On second note, (some may see it as another excuse on why I'm not writing) I am currently going through a change of schedule and building changes so I honestly have a shit load of homework and trying to find the class rooms i need to find and that eats up after study time to free write and warm up writing.  I am terribly sorry.

Again, help on getting rid of this block would be deeply appreciated.

I am sorry this is not a story(finfiction?) update.


End file.
